


lay it on thick and make it hurt

by pajaro



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/pajaro
Summary: "Casey, Casey, Casey!" Chuck shouts as he scrambles over the back of the couch, making a break for the door. "Remember, you can't kill me! No killing the Intersect!"He grabs hold of the door knob and the door opens before him leading the way to the courtyard beyond. His shoulders relax at the realization that his apartment (and the protection of his older sister that comes with it) is so near... but five large fingers grab a hold of the back of his neck and he’s stopped in his tracks. His only way out disappears immediately after, with the slamming and locking of Casey’s front door. Chuck finds himself yanked up against a tall, hard body and he knows—heknows—he’s not getting out of this one so easily. This time Casey is really going to kill him, Intersect or not.Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. Crap.





	lay it on thick and make it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in... 2010. Haaa... yeah. I found it again today while going through old fic on an old hard drive and said fuck it, let's share it. That's typically how it goes with me. There's no rhyme or reason to why I do the things I do. Have kinkfic? Will share! 
> 
> Title from La Bouquet's _Kiss Me, Kill Me_.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning for Dub-con/Non-con. Why will be in notes at the bottom.**

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" Chuck shouts as he scrambles over the back of the couch, making a break for the door. "Remember, you can't kill me! No killing the Intersect!"

 

He grabs hold of the door knob and the door opens before him leading the way to the courtyard beyond. His shoulders relax at the realization that his apartment (and the protection of his older sister that comes with it) is so near... but five large fingers grab a hold of the back of his neck and he’s stopped in his tracks. His only way out disappears immediately after, with the slamming and locking of Casey’s front door. Chuck finds himself yanked up against a tall, hard body and he knows—he  _ knows _ —he’s not getting out of this one so easily. This time Casey is really going to kill him, Intersect or not.   
  
Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.  _ Crap _ .

 

“Casey...” he begins, only to be silenced when Casey twists one of his arms behind his back painfully.

 

“What did I say, Bartowski?” Casey growls in his ear. Chuck struggles, trying to break the man’s hold on him even though he knows it’s futile. Casey has him locked down tight. 

 

“Well, big guy, you say a lot of things and you know, I  _ try _ to make sure I listen but you growl a lot and it makes it kind of hard to—” Chuck starts to babble. He knows he should have left it well enough alone but he couldn’t help himself! It was so pretty and he just had to touch it!

 

“What did I  _ say _ , Bartowski?” Casey fists his free hand in his curls and yanks his head back. Chuck stares at blank white canvas of Casey’s ceiling and goes rigid all over.

 

“Y-you said not to t-touch—“

 

“So what the hell were you thinking then?” Chuck trembles at the snarl that follows, the sound rumbling in the chest pressed up against his spine. 

 

“I was... I was...” Chuck trails off, terrified and regretful all at once. He shouldn’t have messed with Casey’s stuff. He knows better but he really, really,  _ really _ couldn’t help himself this time. He thought that he might somehow be able to make Casey proud, to show the man that Chuck wasn’t a complete idiot and that he could take care of Casey’s bonsai while the man had been away on a top secret mission for the General. But an unexpected phone call from Morgan while Chuck had been pruning the little tree had caused a slight miscalculation... the vibration in his pocket startled him and he ended up snipping off a huge chunk of the plant that he knew would not go unnoticed when Casey returned.

 

Chuck thought he’d be able to apologize and face Casey’s anger like a man but one look at the vein in his forehead that looked like it was threatening to burst and Chuck knew that Casey would never accept a mere apology for his fuck up. He’d looked like he was out for blood,  _ Chuck’s _ blood, and Chuck was all for keeping his blood exactly where it was right now. Hence the clearly futile attempt at running.

 

“I was...” Chuck tries to answer Casey’s question of  _ why _ again and fails. “I’m really sorry, Casey,” he says, shoulders slumping in defeat.

 

“ _ You’re sorry? _ ” Casey sounds like he’s choking on the words and then he’s cursing under his breath and dragging him back to the couch Chuck vaulted like an Olympian only moments before.

 

“Ow, ow, ow,” Chuck whines. Casey hasn’t let up any on the arm he has twisted up behind Chuck’s back and it  _ hurts _ .

 

Casey sits, dragging Chuck down so that he’s draped over the other man’s lap. He still has Chuck’s arm in a vise grip but his other arm is... What the...

 

“Um, hey big guy? What, um—“

 

“Well, I can’t exactly kill you, can I?” Casey growls again, free arm reaching underneath him to get at the button to Chuck’s pants. Chuck trembles at the feel of the thick forearm around his waist as his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped.

 

“Casey, you don’t want to do this, man. You don’t— I mean, you know I didn’t mean to—“

 

“It’s either this or I kill you,” Casey tells him in a pretty scary sounding voice. It’s not a question and the alternative helps Chuck decide it’s best not to argue. 

 

He forces himself to stay quiet while Casey pulls his pants and boxers down to his knees. Chuck shivers at the rush of cool air as it hits his backside and when he squirms, Casey finally loosens his grip on the arm he was holding prisoner behind Chuck’s back. 

 

A large, callused palm strokes over the soft skin of his ass and Chuck can  _ feel _ the goosebumps as they form. He doesn’t get much time to think about how Casey’s hand is big and warm and doesn’t feel as horrible as it should caressing his skin when there’s a whoosh of air and a stinging smack as Casey’s palm meets his bare asscheek. Chuck can’t help it; he yelps, body jerking violently away from the source of pain. 

 

“Stay  _ still _ ,” Casey orders in that  _ don’t fuck with me on this, Bartowski _ voice of his. The arm being held hostage behind Chuck’s back is suddenly freed as Casey lets go so he can grasp him by the back of the neck again. 

 

Chuck doesn’t have the chance to even _think_ of trying to get away before there’s another sensation of displaced air and another, harder slap on Chuck’s right ass cheek. It’s swiftly followed by another slap, then another. Chuck breaks after the fifth swat, whimpering at the way the spanking seems to send endless ripples of feeling that spread out from his quickly reddening ass. Chuck begs him to _stop, please_ _stop_ but Casey continues, slapping one cheek and then the other, moving the hits down to the tops of his legs where thigh meets ass when suddenly, in what feels like one second to the next the pain in his ass transforms into something else. It still hurts when Casey’s big, hard hand pounds its punishment into Chuck’s bare skin but it also feels... it also feels strangely _good_. So good that he’s no longer whimpering in pain but in pleasure. Chuck can feel himself getting hard against Casey’s work slacks, the coarse fabric chafing against his all too sensitive skin in a way that makes him groan. 

 

As soon as the groan escapes his lips Chuck winces, hoping, praying, begging  _ God _ that Casey didn’t hear him, when the slaps raining down on him come to a sudden halt. The silence is deafening and the only sound Chuck can hear is his own harsh panting because  _ fuck  _ that hurts even when it also sends tingles all over his body and it seems that Casey hasn’t even worked up a sweat yet, he’s breathing so evenly and  _ how is that even fair? _

 

“Are you—“

 

“Shush. Shut... Shut up,” Chuck pants, trying to stop the question before it leaves Casey’s mouth.  

 

Silence reigns again for a moment before Casey shifts, flexing his thigh against... yup, that’s Chuck’s erection. Chuck bites his tongue to stifle a moan.

 

“This is turning you on.” Again, not a question. “This,” Chuck jerks as the slaps return, hard and heavy, “is turning you on.” A lighter slap this time that falls against the sensitive skin of his ball sac and Chuck’s moan is more high-pitched whimper than he’d like. 

 

Blunt fingers and a warm palm run smooth over his over-heated skin. “Casey...” Chuck swallows, nervous at the contemplative silence that seems to surround the big man.    
  
“Huh.” Is all the warning he gets before Casey starts up again. The slaps are a weird combination of playful and erotic and less like the punishing swats he was getting before. They alternate between hard and soft, fast and slow, and Chuck can’t help but push his ass into the rhythm that Casey tattoos against his skin. 

 

“C-Casey...” It feels way too good, Chuck thinks; better than it should because  _ Chuck is not into pain _ . He’s never ever found himself wanting to be hurt during sex because he thinks sex should be romantic and tender and all about two people making each other feel good and besides all that, this is  _ John Casey  _ spanking his bare ass like it was a bongo and John Casey is a  _ man _ , thank you very much. He tries to remind his dick of this very important bit of information but the rock hard cock leaking pre-come all over Casey’s thigh doesn’t seem to care. 

 

“Har-harder,  _ please _ ,” Chuck begs as he rhythmically pushing back into a series of light-as-air slaps that are driving him mad with need. He thrusts his cock down onto Casey’s thigh when the man complies. His skin throbs and Chuck rubs 

 

“You like it rough, Chuck?” Casey’s voice seems to rumble out of the other man’s chest and along Chuck’s skin, making him moan just to hear it.

 

Then Casey spanks his ass lightly again and Chuck groans because it’s still good but it’s  _ so _ not enough.    
  
“I asked you a question, Bartowski.”

 

“Yes! Yes! I l-like it! I like it!”

 

Casey grunts giving him all he’s got again and finally,  _ finally _ Chuck’s eyes roll back into his head. Chuck’s groan rips out of his throat the same time he spurts, hot and creamy, all over Casey’s thigh. 

Chuck hears a grunt and then Casey’s hand is at his own fly, hurriedly pulling out his cock and stroking himself through orgasm, coming all over Chuck’s bright red ass. 

 

_ Fuck _ , Chuck thinks.  _ This should not be hot. Not even a little bit! Not at all! And yet… _ the feel of Casey’s quickly cooling come splashed over Chuck’s tender warm skin makes him groan. Fuck but he already wants to do it again.

 

How is this Chuck’s life?

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con because Casey spanks Chuck, even after Chuck says No/Stop. Dub-con because fuck it all if Chuck didn't enjoy it (and want it to happen again). :3


End file.
